Zutto Ishoni
by Kiyumi
Summary: Killua & Kiyumi...on the roof...in the middle of the night... **CHAPTER 7 UP**
1. Killua saves Kiyumi

A/N: Yippee!!! My first EVER fic!!! Hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews please!! I know I'm not very good…. Please bear with me! This story doesn't really have anything to do with Hunter x Hunter. I'm only using the characters.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            One beautiful morning, Gon and Killua decided to go for a walk in the park. On their way there, Killua decided that he was hungry and wanted a chocolate bar. The twosome walked to the nearby candy store. "Welcome!" the fat storekeeper greeted.

 "I want six bars of chocolate, please" said Killua. Killua paid for the chocolate and walked out of the store. 

Gon was waiting outside. Together the both of them walked towards the park. When they turned the corner, Killua flung out his arm and hit Gon towards the wall. There was an out-of-control car, which was heading their way! 

Killua's quick eyes saw that the driver seemed unconscious. He dived towards the car and grabbed the door. Somehow, he managed to open the door and get in. Killua seized the wheel and managed to stop the car. In the nick of time too, it was inches away solid brick wall.

Gon rushed up "Are you alright Killua?!"

"*Groan* Yep, I'm fine. But she isn't." he said pointing to the unconscious girl next to him. The girl had short black hair and pale skin. She was very pretty (but this really isn't the time to talk about this). 

  Gon and Killua brought the girl home and tucked her in their room. They decided to wait until Kurapica was home to decide what to do with her. 

When Kurapica got home that night, he was rather surprised to hear Gon and Killua's story. But, he decided that they should see what the girl has to say when she wakes up.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sorry the Chapter is so short Chapter 2 will be longer! I promise!

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me (wish it did :P), it belongs toTogashi sensei.


	2. Awakening

A/N: Chapter 2! How's the story? Sorry that Chapter 1 was so short! This Chapter will be longer. I promise!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Kiyumi opened her eyes. Her body was aching all over. "Where am I?" she thought. She could hear faint voices coming from downstairs. "How did I get here?" Kiyumi whispered to herself. She was having a really bad headache.

            Footsteps. They were approaching. The door opened. Kiyumi saw a guy with spiky white hair and big eyes. Killua walked towards the bed and noticed that the girl was awake. "H.. how did I g...g...get here?" there was something wrong with her voice, it sounded all shaky and weak. 

"I saved your life." Killua said, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Y…yep. Thanks… for saving my life and all…"

"Don't mention it." replied Killua, blushing slightly.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kurapica came in with Gon. Gon went up to the bed and introduced himself. Kurapica did the same. Kiyumi introduced herself," I'm Kiyumi, Kirisawa Kiyumi."

"Kirisawa…wait a minute. I thought the whole of the Kirisawa tribe was dead!" exclaimed Kurapica. " They were assassinated…"

"They were I'm the last of my family."

"…. Gomen… I …."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled weakly.

Gon volunteered to go and fetch so dinner for Kiyumi. Kurapica decided to tag along… So Kiyumi and Killua were the only ones left in the room… "Erm…so… where's your family?" Kiyumi asked (just to break the silence).

"My family? They live far away from here…" Killua replied with no change of expression.

"Oh… don't you miss them? *cough* You should appreciate the fact that you even have a family you know… I would give anything, _anything_ *cough* to get my family back…" said Kiyumi in a hoarse whisper. 

"……"

Kiyumi's eyes filled with tears as memories of her family came back to her.

**_flashback_**

"Okasan! Okasan!" a five-year-old Kiyumi cried as she ran towards her mother. Her hair was flying as she ran.    

            "What is it, my little angel?" Her mother's kindly voice replied.

            Kiyumi was jumping up and down, as she told her mother how she and her Otosan had been out fishing. She explained to her Okasan how she had caught a big fish that day, and how she wanted it cooked for dinner…

            That night before they had the chance to eat the fish…. The Kirisawa tribe was killed…

**_end flashback_** 

            Hot tears of rage and sorrow flowed down Kiyumi's porcelain white cheeks. Killua was a bit startled when he saw Kiyumi crying. He was even more surprised when Kiyumi flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his torso. She was crying and shaking so hard Killua could not bear to push her away. Killua petted her head awkwardly while she sobbed noisily…

            After a while, Kiyumi stopped crying. Instead, she had fallen a sleep in Killua's arms. Gon and Kurapica walked into the room, only to find a very awkward Killua with Kiyumi in his arms!  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

A/N: How was Chpt 2? I know the Kiyumi, Killua part was a bit silly (those of you out there who want them to go further can wait for the Chapters to come), but it's my fan fic! Heh… I hope you guys liked it… Reviews please!

Standard disclaimer applies. (Chpt 1)   


	3. The Dream

A/N: Well, Chpt 3's up! So sorry I haven't been updating often… I'm kind of busy. I know Chpt 2's ending was a bit mushy… I hope you like Chpt 3. ^_^

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Where am I?" Kiyumi's lone voice echoed. A swirling fog surrounded her, engulfing her. The silence was ear splitting. "WHERE AM I?!?!" cried Kiyumi, to the never ending darkness and fog. A chill gripped her… Kiyumi knew this feeling. She knew it only too well. The feeling of loneliness surged through her. Her heart felt a stab of pain. "I don't want to be alone! No! Not again! No… no… please… I don't want to be alone…" she fell on her knees and hugged herself. "No…" Kiyumi repeated over and over again. The pain in her heart grew as tears spilled over. _Drip Drip_. These were the only sounds that accompanied her quiet sobbing in the abyss of never ending darkness and cold… "NO!!!" she screamed.

Kiyumi woke up suddenly. She was covered in cold sweat. Her cheeks were wet with tears… She had been crying in her dream. 

Gon rushed into her room, followed by a sleepy looking Killua and a Kurapica with a shocked look on his face. "Was sup?" said Killua rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Gon asked with a concerned look on his sweet face. Kiyumi was sobbing, when she looked up at Gon, he gasped. So did Kurapica and Killua. Her eyes were a blood red shade of scarlet.

"No way…" Kurapica whispered with an expression of shock upon his face. Killua's eyes grew wide as he plopped onto the bed, as his legs grew weak. Kiyumi however did not seemed to have noticed the three's trauma, she continued sobbing and mumbling something under her breath. All of a sudden, she passed out. Right in top of Killua too! (He he…) Killua suddenly snapped out of his little "shock" and put Kiyumi on the bed properly.

"Er…Well, what do we do with her now?" he directed the question to Kurapica. 

"Well, she seems to have over exerted herself. She should be alright after some rest." Replied a rather out-of-sorts Kurapica. He had a dazed look on his face.

"I think I'd better watch over Kurapica tonight…" whispered Gon, to Killua. 

"Yeah… I think you should. I'll watch Kiyumi." replied Killua. There was a strange look in Killua's eyes and his voice sounded weird. Gon could not tell what it was, but he decided it was just because Killua was tired. How very wrong he was…

The next morning 

    Kiyumi's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the dark blue ceiling above her… "That dream…" she thought "It was so familiar… So painful…" Tears filled her eyes yet again. "I don't want to be alone…" She suddenly realized that Killua was lying beside her. A small smile formed on her rose pink lips, she covered him with a blanket and went to take a shower.

"*Yawn*" Killua woke up. "EH!?" Kiyumi wasn't there! "Oh my…" thought Killua. "What happened?!" He suddenly noticed a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Eh? Could she have…?" A blush crept up on his cheeks. "Well, better look for her…" Killua walked across the room, and opened the bathroom door…(Uh Oh!)

 "Erm…" said Kiyumi, her eyes wide with shock. Killua had seen her in a rather indecent state.(///) "C…could you please g…get out…"

"Er…I…I… Okay…" said Killua, his cheeks aglow, as he walked out off the bathroom as fast as he could. "Phew! That was so embarrassing…" mumbled Killua to himself. "But she has a great figure…!" 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Well? Was that nice? I know the last part was a bit hentai, but Killua _is_ hentai! (or as least according to my friend.) No offence Killua fans. (Actually I'm a Killua fan myself! ^^;) I hope you like the way the story is going. If you wanna find out what Kiyumi has to do with the Kuruta tribe, wait for the Chpts to come! Review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

Standard disclaimer applies. (Chpt 1)


	4. The Past

A/N: Hi Chpt 4's up! Did you like Chpt 3? Chpt 4 is more about Kiyumi and her past. So seat back relax and enjoy the story! ^_^

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Kiyumi changed into the clothes that Killua had lent her. They were a bit big, but she liked them. "Well, at least he was polite enough to say sorry after _that _incident…" Kiyumi thought to herself, she blushed when that scene came into her mind. She brushed her hair and went down to breakfast.

            "Ohayou!" Gon's cheery voice greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

            "Ohayou, Gon kun! Kurapica san, Killua kun!" Kiyumi returned the greeting. She joined the table and helped herself to the food. "It feels so nice to be sitting at a table with other people…" Kiyumi smiled, the thought warmed her. "That dream wouldn't come true… at least… I hope not…"

Kiyumi thought, with a chill running up her spine

When breakfast was done, Kurapica went out, he said he had some thinking to do. Kiyumi helped Gon and Killua clean up the house. They were taking a break when Gon asked "Ano… Kiyumi, why did your eyes turn red last night? Are you a member of the Kuruta tribe? Like Kurapica?" 

"I…yes… but I was kidnapped when I was a baby, or at least I was according to my parents. The people who kidnapped me sold me to the Kirisawa family. I am not really Kiyumi Kirisawa… I am Kuai Kuruta…" Kiyumi explained, she had a saddened look in her eyes. "I took the Hunter Exam a two years ago. I managed to pass. I also learnt Nen, I managed to master it two months ago."

"But, your aura…you're controlling it aren't you?" asked Killua.

"Well, yes…" replied Kiyumi, "Would you like me to let it flow?" she had a funny look in her eyes.

"Well, why not?" 

Kiyumi let her aura flow freely. Gon and Killua were quite surprised; her aura was very strong and powerful. Kiyumi smirked at the looks on their faces. "It only took me a month or so to master Nen. It's easy. What's your Nen type? I'm Henka."

"Hey that's the same as me!" exclaimed Killua. "She's probably a liar too…" Killua thought to himself. 

"I'm Kyouka type." Replied Gon.

"Cool…" Kiyumi replied.

The three of them continued the conversation until Kurapica came home.

"I'm home." Kurapica's voice rang out.

"Kurapica! Kurapica! You would never guess who Kiyumi is! She is a member of the Kuruta, just like you! Her real name is Kuai Kuruta!" Gon told Kurapica excitedly.

"Nani!? Did you say _Kuai Kuruta!?" Kurapica exclaimed, his eyes wide._

"Yep!" Gon nodded his head.

"No way…" Kurapica whispered "No way…"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Wanna know what is the relationship between Kiyumi and Kurapica? Well, wait and see! Reviews will be appreciated. No flames please.

Standard disclaimer applies. (Chpt 1)  


	5. Feelings

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry that I've not updated for so long, there was something wrong with my computer. Well, I'm back now. So let's get down to the story shall we?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "What's wrong with Kurapica?" Gon asked Killua innocently. Killua and Gon were sitting on the roof, under the stars. Killua took one look at Gon's big innocent eyes and sighed. "Well?" Gon asked again, getting impatient.

            "Gon, it's just that Kurapica is under a lot of stress…." Killua answer. He looked up at the beautiful stars; they shone like diamonds in the sun. "Come to think of it…. I think I'm under stress too…." Thought to himself as an image of Kiyumi swam in front of him briefly. Killua sighed softly. A gentle shade of pink rose to his cheeks, hidden by the dark of the night.

            Downstairs in her room, Kiyumi sneezed. "Eh? I wonder who's thinking of me…." She thought aloud. "Could it be him?" she thought, to herself a blush crept up to her cheeks. She sighed softly. (Poor love sick kid.)

            That night, before going to bed, Kiyumi said a prayer," Kami sama, please give me the strength to tell Killua that I like him. He has given me so much support. I need the strength…. Please!" With that she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Kiyumi was walking along a long road; there was no one on the road. When she turned a bend, she saw a tall lady. The lady had long dark tresses that moved in the wind. She was wearing a long white robe with blue trimmings. She smiled when she saw Kiyumi. "You have grown, my little angel…." Her eyes twinkled. Kiyumi was shocked.

"My little angel…. She called me her little angel…." She thought. "No one calls me that except. …except…. Okasan!" Kiyumi's eyes grew wide with both shock and excitement. She ran towards her mother, tears streaming from her eyes. "Okasan!" She cried. Her mother smiled and then put a finger on her lips.

"Be silent my angel, I have something very important to tell you." Her mother said. "There is a dark shadow that is after you, you must be wary of it…. you must be wary…" her mother faded off, leaving behind a very confused Kiyumi. 

            "Okasan…. okasan…. matte…. okasan…." 

              "What's she talking about?" Gon asked Killua. They were bent over, trying to figure out what Kiyumi was mumbling about in her sleep. Killua shrugged.

            "I don't know…. Maybe she's dreaming of her mother…." Killua replied softly. "She looks so cute when she's asleep…." he thought. "Well Gon, we'd better go prepare breakfast…." Gon nodded and followed Killua out of the room. 

Kiyumi stirred, her eyes fluttered open. "Okasan? What happened? Okasan…I miss you…." A pearly teardrop ran down her face. "Okasan…. okasan…." Kiyumi started crying softly, her heart broken….

~+~

            Kiyumi went downstairs for breakfast with a smile on her face, despite the fact that she was feeling low. "Can't make them worry about me!" She thought. "Ohayou! Gon kun, Killua kun! Ano…. where's Kurapica san? She asked, concern in her eyes.

            "Well….we don't know actually….he hasn't been home since last night…." Killua answer. "I think he's worried about some thing…."

            "Maybe it's Neon sama." Added Gon. "Kurapica likes her an awful lot…." Kiyumi nodded her head and sat down to eat. 

She was thinking about Killua again. She sighed inwardly. "Oh Kami sama! I'm just not brave enough…. Help me! Onegai!" She prayed for the courage. Little did she know, Kiyumi would be getting her chance very soon….

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

So…. how's the story? Izzit good? I know I was supposed to explain the relationship between Kurapica & Kiyumi. But I forgot! I'll put it in the next chpt! So sorry! Reviews please! No flames! 

P.S. Don't worry KxN fans; Kiyumi is to be paired with Killua. She wouldn't snatch Kurapica from Neon ok? (I might even add a little KxN into the fic!) ^_~

Standard disclaimer applies. (Chpt 1)


	6. Kurapica and Kiyumi

A/N: Hi! Minna san genki desuka? I'm really _really _sorry about forgetting to write about Kiyumi and Kurapica in the last chappie! I'll write it in this one! Really sorry guys! Now on with the story!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "Ne…. Kurapica…. why were you so shocked when I said that Kiyumi san is actually called Kuai Kuruta?" Gon asked Kurapica, as they were walking down the street. Kurapica looked at Gon.

            "Well, Gon, I guess I'll have to tell u sooner or later…" Kurapica said with a sigh. "Gon…Kuai Kuruta…was my sister…" Gon's eyes grew wide.

            "Your…. your sister?!" It took him a while to digest the information. "But… but Kiyumi san looks nothing like you!" Gon was right. 

            "That…. that's because…we only share the same father, Gon." Kurapica replied softly. "My father had two wives. My mother was a member of the Kuruta. Kiyumi's mother was not. My father had slept with her on one of his trips." Kurapica paused for a moment, then continued. "She came to our village to give birth to Kiyumi. Unfortunately, she died after Kiyumi was born. My family raised her. But she was kidnapped when she was two years old. We couldn't find her, and assumed that she was dead." Kurapica looked at Gon, as the boy returned his stare.

            "Kurapica…"

            "Yes, Gon?"

            "Are you happy that Kiyumi san is back?" Gon ask this question out of innocence. Kurapica nodded his head.

            "But, I'm not sure how she will react if I told her that I'm her half brother…I don't even know if she remembers me…" Kurapica replied softly. Gon looked at him.

            "I'm sure she will!" Kurapica smiled at Gon.

            "Perhaps, Gon, perhaps she will…" 

But what Gon didn't know was there's a dark secret that hides deep within Kiyumi…. A dark secret that would be released soon…and with its release, bring chaos into their lives… 

 *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Well? How was it? I know it's a tad short, but the next chappie will be up quite quickly. There is still lotsa excitement to come. Want to know Kiyumi's dark secret? I'll give you a clue. It has something to do with her mother (the one that died giving birth to her). Reviews please! No flames! If you wanna flame me then don't read my story!

Standard disclaimer applies. (Chpt 1)


	7. First Kiss

A/N: Hi again! I'm sorry that the last chapter was short! This should be longer. I'll be going deeper into Kiyumi and Killua's relationship. Hope you enjoy the story! ^_^

 *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Killua was sitting on the roof, in the middle of the night. He gazed at the stars and sighed. "Can't sleep?" a voice asked him. Killua was startled; he had not sensed anyone there. He spun round a saw that Kiyumi was behind him.

            "Yea…" Killua replied, he turned away to hide the fact that he was blushing; Kiyumi was wearing only an over-large shirt that exposed much of her legs (_too_ much). Kiyumi didn't realize that Killua was blushing. She gasped when she caught sight of the stars. They glittered like thousands of diamonds on a never-ending sheet of smooth black velvet that was the night sky.

            "Wa…kirei!" She whispered, as the full moon shone above her, creating a soft glow on her pearly skin. Killua nodded in agreement, while trying to keep his eyes off Kiyumi's milky, shapely legs. "Ano…Killua kun…" Kiyumi whispered, her face red.

            "What is it Kiyumi chan?" Killua turned to look at her, bemused by her expression.

            "I…I really…I really like you…" She stammered, Kiyumi turned an even brighter shade of scarlet and turned away. "What are you doing?!" her inner voice cried. Killua was shocked. He dared not believe it. 

He looked at her and replied, "I like you too Kiyumi chan." Kiyumi lifted her face, her eyes wide with disbelief. Killua saw that. He put his face an inch away from her's and whispered again, "I like you very much, Kiyumi chan." With that he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Kiyumi was shocked. Killua grinned inwardly when he heard her gasp of surprise. Killua's lips were softer then marshmallows and far sweeter then anything she had ever tasted.

"Ki…Killua…" Kiyumi gasped, breathless. Killua smiled at her. Kiyumi was pink and hot all over. 

"First kiss?" Killua asked, running his finger over her flushed pink lips. Kiyumi nodded, as she licked Killua's finger. Killua grinned and kissed her again. He pulled her closer to him and held her. Kiyumi had never felt so good, so loved. 

"Mou…Killua…" Kiyumi whispered, as Killua moved to kiss her neck, "I want to stay with you forever…" 

"Me too…Kiyumi…me too..." Killua replied as he stopped for a while to regain his breath. _Clunk_. "What was that?" Killua had heard something. He spun around and saw…. Leorio! Who was trying, in vain, to get on top of the roof. "What…What on earth are you doing here!? I thought you were working overseas!" Killua said in shock.

"Well, I'm back Killua…and…." Leorio screamed as he fell off the roof, and in to a large patch of poison ivy. The lights in Gon and Kurapica's rooms flickered on. 

Gon stuck his head out of the window, "What happened? Is that you Leorio?! What are you doing back here? I thought you were overseas!" Gon did not seem to have realized Leorio had passed out, and would not be replying him any time soon.

Killua and Kiyumi were snickering on the roof, in each other's arms.

    *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Heh…How was that? I'm sorry to all the Leorio fans out there (if there are any at all) I love torturing him! I'm not very good at love scenes, so I'm sorry if you didn't like the one with Kiyumi and Killua. My friend read that and said I might become a lemon writer… ^^;; I hope not! Reviews please! No flames!

Standard disclaimer applies. (Chpt 1) 


End file.
